


夏初未雨

by Shagi5248911



Category: YMSH
Genre: F/M, Homework
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagi5248911/pseuds/Shagi5248911
Relationships: 秋玖





	夏初未雨

*全是私設

無論什麼時期高中生似乎都充滿活力，特別是春轉夏季的時節，少年郎的活力在體內躍動，隨著青春和喜愛一同被歌誦出口。許玖的生活是住所到學校一直線，沿路的商家都是點綴的彩燈，她喜愛春日，一如對嫩葉和藝術的喜愛，但她是有點小獨特的個人主義，這個年紀的孩子誰不是這個樣子。這種獨特可以是體現到生活上的，她喝的飲料在一年四季都是半糖微冰，想吃的零食都香脆好吃的炸雞排——這已經是愛了。在許璟的關懷下許玖也深知這樣下去對自己並沒有好處，她懂得在寒流來時把飲料的冰快點去冰，這是一大讓步。

夏日的逼近對學生多少是有下一次的長假來臨之意，在這之前還是有考試的，但假期行程也不妨先排好，於非準考生而言不過是早晚問題。社團活動變得特別令人期待，也包括社團教室部用出錢的冷氣費，陶藝社一如往常的和樂溫馨，熱門社團已經開始準備一次次的活動，例如吉他社，接下來三個月平均都有三場校內外表演，特別是幹部們還要帶新手練習可是特別忙得。轉過三個轉彎就能到的教室，裡頭同時多首歌曲的演奏，吉他社的成員看起來總是在玩鬧嬉戲實際上還是十分認真對待演出，這是許玖的小小觀察結果，她當然是心存佩服。尤其是梁澤秋，畢竟對經常見面聊天的人能感受到不一樣的反差。

許玖打開社團教室的大門，但今天不是陶藝社的，有鑑於學長和指導老師提早離校代理負責人說了自由活動大家便四散而去，許玖找了妹妹問她沒有計劃該怎麼辦，許璟說，不如去吉他社找學長的建議。她當然提前問了，也得到同意作回覆，比起一個人回住所耗時間她更願意去聽他們談音樂，還有人會教她木箱鼓，也是很有趣。

要陶藝社的成員看到都能說出些調侃她的話，許玖不曉得自己的表現和平時有什麼差別，她只是期待，也許結束自主訓練能結伴一起去吃點心。還沒靠近都能聽見彈奏的音樂，吉他社和同樣音樂性質的熱音分別倒是挺明顯，許玖從前沒有多想，她只是偶而意識到，從彈出的音色就有奇妙的差異得知。社團教室中只剩下一個人，梁澤秋沒聽見她靠近的腳步聲，直到彈奏結束有人拍手才知道。他說，其他人都說要先出去吃冰，天氣愈來愈熱了，許玖有些小開心，問出口的卻是學長不熱嗎。

她得到一個笑容，梁澤秋邀請她坐到旁邊的椅子當她的主唱。她沒說他們也可以去吃冰，只要他想的話，但是少年已經準備好為她彈奏了，許玖的內心有悄悄的雀躍，有些暖意。很早之前她推辭過了，她唱歌必要走音這件事大家都知道，梁澤秋也知道，但總笑著讓她表現，彈出來的音色又更溫柔了一些。

氣氛很好，他們遊戲的接連合唱了幾首歌，有的時候他也聽她獨唱，或著許玖向梁澤秋點曲子。電風扇的聲音擋不住兩人向外送出的歡樂，休息時隨口都能分享一些生活發生的瑣事，許玖說許璟抽獎抽中飲料贈送十杯，學長才憶起連鎖咖啡店在辦活動。陽光透過窗戶灑在少女的半邊臉頰，她被亮光刺得睜不開眼，只好低下頭，這時候她的髮絲像在閃閃發光，和那副耳環一起。梁澤秋突然想起，又問許玖要不要唱歌。

「妳那時候說想聽，我就去練了。」

風吹動了樹葉的陰影留下了在地上搖晃的影子，許玖可能連自己說過這樣的話都忘了，她只是還在震驚之餘，梁澤秋倒是笑得很開心，掌心隱隱出汗。他當然也會緊張，為了一句隨口說的話特地去練曲子他也是第一次，通常是李耀靜說了很久他才勉為其難地練一下。小學妹的笑容給了他鼓勵，「就像是謬思女神」，他忘了在哪看過這句話，也許是什麼神祇的故事，「她贈與愛和藝術，你饋還一切為了討她開心」。

「好呀，」許玖的聲音帶了滿溢而出的快樂，「謝謝你為我練歌。」

也許不多人能有這樣的機會吧，梁澤秋緩緩彈動六根弦揚出不同的音，許玖很少主動要唱歌的，也許那天她說的是想聽梁澤秋彈唱，但反正他們都不太記得，又有誰去在意了。少年郎的小心思在不被注意到的曲目後面緩緩流淌出來，一個人把心念之人說的話都悄悄記在心裡，為他準備自己都不記得的小驚喜，即使獲得的報酬只是一個微微的笑容，看千百次都不會膩，每一次都恰如初見一般美好又不同。

青春在初夏的午後蕩漾，湖面起了新的漣漪，一圈一圈向外擴散影響彼此的心緒。許玖唱得特別順，音准也免強的沒有跑調。音符躍出梁澤秋的指尖，他享受傾聽她的歌聲，無論他人所言，就是會使人上癮。共奏出的曲調像無數隻蝴蝶在胃裡翩翩起舞*，那是少年少女今夜的夢境。

*共奏出的曲調像是無數隻蝴蝶在胃裡翩翩起舞：引用英文用法” Got butterflies in my stomach” 胃裡有蝴蝶借指戀愛的心情

——FIN. / 2021. Jan. 06th. (2020/12/28)


End file.
